Rigby Sepulveda
Rigby Sepulveda Spanish Fly Rigby Zambrano Sepulveda is a Pure-Blood wizard he was born at 7:48 am on November 19th, in Segovia, Spain. He the son of Ysabel Menendez Zambrano and Guillermo Sepulveda. |-|Etymology= Rigby is a masculine English name derived from a surname which was originally derived from an Old Norse place name. Zambrano is a Spanish locational name derived from a habitational name for someone "from Zamora", or a habitational name for someone of Zambrana, a town in the Araba province in Basque Country. Sepulveda is a Spanish locational name derived from the name of the Sepulveda valley in the mountains of Segovia, and was originally used to denote people from that region. It is possibly derived from Spanish sepultar "to bury". |-|Background= |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= History Guillermo and Ysa protested their nuptials, neither wanted to be married to the other, or anyone else. Yet still Ysabel and Guillermo married one another, fifteen month's later their son Rigby was born. Rigby spent his life with his mother Ysabel in Spain, his entire life his father has lived in Italy overseeing the family marble quarries. Ysa and Rigby were not a part of the overly wealthy marble lifestyle. In Segovia Ysa immersed her son in (Muggle) Spanish history, with frequent visits to the 18th century palace, La Granja de San Ildefonso Royal Palace, in the small town of San Ildefonso. The Alcázar's interior is decorated in a variety of styles including Romansque, Gothic, Mudejar, and Renaissance all styles which Rigby didn't appreciate as a child but would come to love as an adult. Plaza Azoguejo (Azoguejo Square) is where Ysa would take Rigby after a long trip through the Museo de Segovia, showing him art he didn't want to see and the artifacts he was not allowed to touch, or have. The view of the aqueduct, of Segovia in all of its glory was always the highlight. The aqueduct reaches its highest point of 28 meters in the middle of the square. It was mesmerising, and to this day it is still Rigby's favorite part of the Segovia. These views of the Aqueduct this little time away from cramming culture, and sophistication down his throat are the moments Rigby quickly discovered he could have in the air. If he was mid flight he would only have to come down for certain reasons. Certainly not to go to the museo with his mother. Rigby didn't take to flying or quiddich as naturally or quickly as he would have liked to. He has developed recognizable skills as Chaser, Beater, and Seeker. Ysa is completely aware of money, and the value that it has. She would never let her son want for something that she did not have the full ability to derive pleasure from by being able to afford to get him, and choose to deny it for the benefit of negative or positive reinforcement. Rigby learned to become a veritable Renaissance Man, a Jack of All Trades. Rigby's passions are Charms and Potions, he is avid practitioner of Transfiguration and has every intention of learning the Animagus Transformation. He excelled only because his mother re-enforced the necessity, and he has always secretly believed that if his father could see him, he would be proud. Physical appearance Rig Rigby Sepulveda Ribgy is a Pure-Blood wizard of Spanish descent, his father is Pure-Blood as is his mother. He is 186 cm in height and slightly below average weight. Despite his at times unsettling physical appearance is very handsome. He has black hair cut very short, closely shaved around the sides and back with a bit of length on the top. He has cunning and mysterious dark brown eyes, that sit eerily proportionately above his nose. He is deceptively good looking in a mysterious and dangerous type of way. Rigby knows that is not the sort of person who is always appreciated for his first impression, and he greatly appreciates that for a person to know him, they have to look past the way he appears at first glance. He is unforgettable in appearance he has a tattoo over his left eyebrow that reads This is ART ''with the R written backwards. He has a veritable menagerie of other art, from the back of his head, every inch of his neck and throat to his sternum, the area covered is very similar to a false front shirt. His arms, both the left and the right are heavily tattooed. He has markings that extend the length of his shoulders all the way down to the knuckles on his index, middle, ring, and pinky fingers. FC — Daniel Bamdad Personality Rigby is fairly excitable, he has endless waves of what normal people call "bad ideas" consistently. He often acts on them, he is courageous and daringly so. Clever, cunning, and a little demented. He calls himself 'cautiously reckless'. He is not a "Dark Wizard" despite his penchant for Dark Magic, Rigby doesn't set out to hurt, enslave or other wise be a ''Master of others. His real interest is in experiencing as much as he possibly can before his expiration date. Relationships Family Ysabel Menendez Zambrano and Gullermo Sepulveda Abilities Tattooing Leisure Writing Possessions Wand Spanish Fir, Phoenix feather Category:Characters Category:Male Category:DARP